The Clans
"Welcome, stranger. My name is Palestar. I was a leader of GorseClan, but I left long ago to hunt with StarClan. I assume you'd like to learn about the three Clans? Alright. I shall tell you all I know." GorseClan Leader - Deputy - Medicine Cat - Medicine Cat apprentice - Description GorseClan cats typically have thicker pelts to stand the harsh cold of leafbare, but they can sometimes overheat in greenleaf. The cats of this Clan are usually bulky and built for fighting - they aren't the fastest runners, but that's what SunClan is for. The cats are suited to fighting in undergrowth, unaffected by thorns that might get stuck in their pelt while battling. Territory GorseClan lives in a forest, bordered by a few Twoleg houses on one side and a river on the other. Crossing the river will take you to RidgeClan's territory. GorseClan's forest has many tall trees good for climbing practice, and lush undergrowth is spread throughout the territory, giving the Clan its name. A strange tunnel system was found near the river while Dawnstar was leader. Cats are not allowed there, but some curious cat may poke their head into the tunnel once in a while. Camp The camp is surrounded by bramble bushes and strange stone overhangs. The leader's den is nestled between the roots of a tall tree, one of the branches of which is where the leader sits during a Clan meeting. The medicine cats' den is woven out of brambles, the entrance covered by lichens. In the back of the den is an opening into a small clearing covered by a stone overhang. This is where the sick or injured cats stay. The herb store is near the back of the den as well, hidden among the brambles wrapped in dock leaves. The apprentices' and warriors' dens are connected. They are located under a large, leafy bush. The apprentices sleep on the left side, closer to the elders' den, while the warriors sleep on the right, closer to the nursery. The nursery is very similar in structure to the medicine cats' den. The interior has moss covering the walls so the kits won't get pricked by the thorns. The elders' den is made out of ferns and some thorns. The floor is grassy and soft, which gets less complaints from the elders than in other Clans. In leafbare, the elders sleep in moss nests lined with feathers. Other Animals Known Predators - Foxes, dogs, birds of prey, badgers, and, though rarely seen, bears. (These are only the predators the Clan knows about. There may be more.) Prey - Mice, voles, moles, birds, and squirrels. RidgeClan Leader - Deputy - Medicine Cat - Medicine Cat apprentice - Description RidgeClan cats have long fur, usually silver/grey, blue-grey, or black in color. They have longer legs than GorseClan cats, and they are powerful swimmers. Cats in this Clan are usually even-tempered. These cats are suited to combat near or in water, using special techniques that uses the water in battle. Territory RidgeClan has two rivers running through their territory, one marking the border between them and GorseClan. The outer edge of their territory is a marsh where Clanless cats love to hang out. Some warriors might try to drive them out, but it's pretty pointless, since most Clan cats don't even set foot there. Camp --tba Other Animals Known Predators - They don't have too many predators. The Clan's main threat is from dogs, badgers, and birds of prey. The marsh is a home to snakes, so most don't go there. Prey - RidgeClan mainly eats fish, but sometimes they hunt water voles and mice. When they get desperate, they'll hunt amphibians, though most don't prefer to. SunClan Leader - Adderstar Deputy - Medicine Cat - Medicine Cat apprentice - Description SunClan cats are lithe and thin, with short pelts. They have the longest legs of any Clan and a thin build, so they are the best at running. They can't take many hits in battle, so they prefer not to fight. This Clan is more peaceful, and believes they have a stronger bond with StarClan than the other Clans. Territory This Clan lives on the moor. --more tba Camp --tba Other Animals Known Predators - Dogs, snakes, birds of prey, and occasionally a badger is sighted. Prey - Rabbits, hares, birds, and mice.